TRNT  The Flight Chapter NC17
by k3josai
Summary: This is the NC-17 part of TRNT written by my special guest writer, Lily aka Lilah1986.


Author's notes: This is the NC-17 part of TRNT written by my special guest writer, Lily aka Lilah1986.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Flight

Smallville, Kansas (2004)

_He stood in the loft staring out at the massive expanse of the field. When he heard her coming up the steps behind him, he turned around and smiled. "You're here."_

"_You told me today is the day you want to learn to fly…. Of course I'm here." She smiled. "How's it going?"_

"_Not so well." He mumbled. "So far, I'm more grounded than ever. I can't even leap higher than that fence over there."_

_Lois shook her head and laughed softly. "You have to believe in yourself, Clark. This isn't just going to happen."_

"_Why do I have to learn anyway?" he asked sadly turning away from her. "I've made it this far without flying. Who needs flying anyway?"_

_She walked up to him and stood directly behind him. She lifted her hand slowly and felt him tense as it landed on his shoulder. "Because it's who you are. It's a part of you. And until you harness this power, you won't feel complete."_

_He sighed placing his hand over hers and squeezing it gently. He turned back around, with her hand still in his, and smiled softly. "Thank you."_

"_Anytime, Smallville." She grinned. "Now… up, up and away…"_

_He nodded and turned back to the window. He breathed deeply and wiggled his fingers in anticipation. Lois crossed her arms behind him. He wasn't moving. _

"_Maybe it'd be better if I try this outside…"_

_He stalked past her and down the stairs. She turned and followed him. She watched him in the middle of the driveway and leaned casually against the door of the barn. _

"_Just do it, Clark… forget about everything around you and focus on one thing… only then will you fly."_

_He nodded and closed his eyes. He focused on the noises around him and concentrated as they melted away from him one by one. Eventually, there was only one thing he could hear beside his own heart and that was hers. _

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_It was steady, but fast. She was excited. He smiled and held on to that one noise in the background. _

_Clark bent his knees and shot into the sky. _

_And for the first time, he didn't feel like he was falling._

* * *

_He pushed her against the wall and crashed his mouth onto hers again. She grinned into the kiss._

"_That." Kiss. "Was." Kiss. "Amazing." She mumbled against his lips as she lifted his shirt off him._

_Clark stroked her tongue with his and cupped her face in his hands deepening the kiss. He swung her around and pushed her further into the barn toward a makeshift bed. Dropping unceremoniously on the sheets, he crawled over her. He'd been gone most of the afternoon and some of the night. He told her he'd flown to Paris, Tokyo, Sydney and a lot of other places he promised to take her to. _

_So much pride surged in her heart for him as she heard him rattle off the different places he'd flown over that she couldn't help but to lean in and kiss him. He sounded like a little boy with his excitement and she was thrilled for him. _

_A few minutes and some really nice kisses later, they were in the barn currently ripping each other's clothes off. She smiled as he slipped her blouse off closely followed by her bra. He lowered his head and kissed the valley of her breasts until he reached one perk nipple. When swirled his tongue around the hard mound, she arched her back giving him better access to her chest. He trailed wet kisses to the other side, giving her other breast the same attention. Lois felt her head lean to the side as he kissed and sucked on her chest. _

_When she felt the coolness between her legs, she gasped. Her pants had been ripped off her without her noticing. She turned to him and found him fully clothed except for the t-shirt he'd been wearing._

"_You've got too many clothes on." She pouted._

_He leaned down with one breast in his hand and kissed her pouted lips. "You already did something for me… let me do something for you."_

_She nodded and watched as he traveled down her body, reaching the space between her legs. He spread her knees apart and her eyes closed as his head settled between her legs. _

_He blew cold air on her and she jerked above him. "Clark…"_

_Her hands went to his head and she was pulling at his dark hair. "Please…"_

_He chuckled softly and his hot breath on her wetness was driving her crazy._

"_Smallville, you better stop teasing me or I swear I will…. Oh…"_

_His tongue running up the seam of her lips stopped her protest. He ran his tongue up and down in languid motions as she started tensing above him. He continued his torture on her body when he began lapping at her clit as he inserted one, then two and eventually three fingers inside her wet pussy. She moaned above him and lifted her legs placing them over his shoulder. He sucked on her clit as his fingers thrusted in and out of her. Clark could feel the strain in his pants but he tried to ignore it and instead focused on what had helped him earlier. _

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Her heart was beating faster. He started thrusted in and out of her in rhythm to her heartbeat. She was thrashing above him. His cock was getting harder and was aching to be inside her. He pushed his pelvis onto the sheets and rubbed them with his groin. He used his free hand to relief himself from his pants. His tongue continued thrusting into her and his body mimicked the rhythm. Lois squeezed her knees together trapping his head between her legs and arched her back as her orgasm hit her in waves. Clark groaned beneath her and thrusted a few more times into the sheets until he felt himself come all over them. She slipped her legs from around his shoulder and he crawled back up her body kissing her roughly so she tasted herself on him._

"_You never told me what made you fly…" she said softly as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_You did, Lois."_

"_How?" she turned her neck slightly to get a better look at him._

"_You told me to focus on one thing and I did…." He smiled down at her. "Your heartbeat."_

_She held her breath upon hearing his declaration. Looking at his eyes, he was breathtakingly beautiful. He gently touched her face, "Are you ready to finish what we're doing?"_

_She nodded and halfway she met his lips. Doing this thing, it was worth more than anything. She could feel him inside of her, trying to find a place within her. When they were finally fit together, he gently plunged inside her._

_Then something struck him, what if he could hurt her during the process. He stopped for a while while looking at her. "Lois, are you okay?"_

_She smiled, "Yes I am. Just go on, now!"_

_Clark chuckled with her commanding tone. He gently whispered the three words he longed to say as he entered her paradise._

_He wrapped her in his arms as they doze off, closing his super hearing for a while. For tonight, Clark was Lois's, Lois was Clark's. _

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

_Reviews are welcome!_


End file.
